With Arms Outstretched
by TutorGirl15
Summary: Troy is under major pressure, we may think we have the best judgement, but we're still kids TROYELLA


**A/N: Sorry I haven't wrote anything, I have alot of homework and cheerleading takes up most of my time. So this story is not mine it's based on a One Tree Hill. Guess what I have to miss HSM3 because I have a game :( and my friend is missing the game to go see the movie. This story is not supposed to be like about attraction or sex or anything it's supposed to be a sweet love story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

With Arms Outstretched

"Gabriella," Troy Bolton called his girlfriend of eight months. She whipped around to face to blue-eyed beauty.

"C'mere" he grinned. He took her small, soft, delicate hand in his large, rough, calloused one. He gently pulled her into the nearest classroom. He cornered her and gently kissed her rosy lips, testing out the waters.

"Uh-uh, we can't do this here" Gabriella blushed. Troy smirked, typical Gabriella, worrying about getting caught.

"Well we just did" Troy smirked. He gently pecked her soft lips once more and took off to basketball practice, leaving Gabriella grinning stupidly in the corner.

Troy raced into the gymnasium with his practice jersey rumpled and with one shoe on. "Dude, why are you so late?" Troy's childhood best friend, Chad Danforth asked.

"Sorry, I-I left my text in chem. And had to get it before the teacher left the grounds" Troy lied through his teeth. Chad blew a breath "Man, Coach his going to flip, you will be lucky if you don't have to run sprints without weights"

"TROY!" Coach Bolton barked. Troy jogged over to the fuming man, dreading what he would say. "Yes?" he gulped.

"Sprints, Now!' Coach Bolton ordered, "And Troy make sure you grab those weights on your way too"

Troy's head dropped as he sighed not looking forward to the sprints he was ordered to do.

"SUICIDES, NOW!!" Coach Bolton yelled to the rest of the Wildcats. The teenage boys ran wall to wall, each one it seemed as if the wall was getting further and further and the gym was getting longer and longer. Their breath becoming ragged and laboured.

"Hit the showers!" Coach Bolton barked. The basketball team came to a stop, sneakers screeching against the polished floors. Troy dropped to the floor exhausted, his legs not able to withstand the weight of the rest of his body.

"Hey dude, you okay," one of Troy's friends, Zeke Baylor asked. Troy meekly nodded. "Are you sure?" Jason Cross asked, "You're not looking so good dude" Chad raised an eyebrow "How hard is your old man working you?"

"Uh-Um, not bad" Troy lied through his teeth. "Um, okay," Chad replied unsure of Troy's shaky answer.

The three boys left to go to the locker room. Troy laid on the dirty, scuffed wood floor his eyes drifting up to the pine beams holding up the roof above.

"TROY!" A voice barked. He shot up fasting than the blink of an eye. "I said hit the showers" Coach Bolton growled. Troy lifted himself of the ground, not letting his father seeing the pain rippling through his body. "Yes. Sir," Troy responded.

Troy gripped the cordless phone in his hand. His gut twisting in ways that made him feel sick. Sure, Nick was a cool guy but he was kind of a shady guy. Troy inhaled, holding his breath as he dialled the seven digit number. The phone rang until a female voice answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Pierce, um is Nick home?" Troy asked. He heard rustling on the other end until he heard a voice.

"Hello?" Nick answered. "Hey, it's Troy I wanted to ask you a question, but first are you alone?" Troy heard footsteps climbing stairs. "Okay, what is it?" Nick asked.

"Um, is your brother still dealing?"

Gabriella sat in her room working on her homework when a pair of arms wrapped around her and started kissing her neck.

"Troy, what are you doing?" she giggled. "Hrm" was his answer. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her. He manoeuvred her to her bed pushing her down softly. His hands roamed down to her hip, stroking her soft skin that was bare. Gabriella whimpered in protest but was soon silenced. His hand crept up under her shirt the other undoing buttons on her shirt. "Troy," Gabriella protested. "Troy, stop"

"What?" Troy asked his voice full of attitude. "I think it's time for you to leave" Gabriella explained. "Whatever," Troy muttered as he walked out the door. Gabriella sighed sinking to the floor.

Troy sat up in his bed rubbing his face in his hands, last night has was a total ass to Gabriella. From their place on the top of his dresser, the amphetamines stared at him. Troy groaned at the pills that stared at him. He picked up the phone beside his bed dialling the familiar number.

"Hello..." a groggy voice answered.

"Gabriella!?" Troy exclaimed. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you how sor-"

"Troy, I appreciate the apology but you do realize it's two in the morning?" Gabriella interrupted.

"Oh, sorry...again," Troy apologized sheepishly.

"I appreciate the apology but I need some sleep," Gabriella said. "So Goodnight"

"Night Gabi," Troy whispered.

Troy walked to the gym doors, basketball bag in hand. He was going at a fast pace when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Troy! Troy!"

Troy turned around to see Gabriella running towards him.

"Hey, um, Troy I was wondering if after the game you wanted to like go get a pizza or something?" Gabriella asked. Troy eyes darkened from a light aquamarine to a scary shade of navy. "Listen, Gabriella, there is a crowd of people waiting for me on the other side of this wall, and if I don't play my best and focus, I can kiss my scholarship offers good-bye," "Troy ranted.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" Gabriella asked annoyed. Troy sighed in frustration "Look, people are mean; life's a bitch, that's how it works,"

"When you're not being such an asshole, call me, or wait better yet get the guy that called me at two in the morning just to apologize to call me," Gabriella yelled. Troy muttered, "Whatever." Gabriella scoffed and turned on her heel, fuming.

"That's thirty one points for Troy Bolton and it's early in the fourth quarter," The announcer commented, "And that's another three pointer for Bolton."

Troy raced to the basket, ball in hand. He jumped, the ball leaving his hand. A player from the opposing team jumped to block the shot, ending up crashing into Troy. The ball swishing through the hoop

"FOUL!" the ref called. "No basket!"

"What!?" Troy shouted.

"Coach! You better watch your boy," The ref yelled.

"Troy what the hell is wrong with you?" Coach Bolton screamed in Troy's face. Further down the bench Chad watched as Coach Bolton yelled at Troy, he noticed Troy couldn't look his father in the eye and he was shaky, not because of the game but from something else.

The team stood back up and started towards the court. "Hey, dude, you okay?" Chad worriedly asked. "Y-yeah, no dude, I'm fine." Troy shrugged.

Troy stood at the end of the court waiting for the ball to reach his end. Nick passed the ball to Chad; Chad passed it to Jason then passed it Troy. Troy turned and lifted his arms to make a shot.

Gabriella's POV

"Go Troy!" I yelled. Even though I was pissed it still was a big game to him. His father had told tons of scouts about his son, and Troy was under a lot of pressure. Jason passed the ball to Troy; Troy went to go take the winning shot, when all of a sudden Troy started to sway back and forth. Suddenly Troy dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. My heart started pounding in my ears I felt sick.

Troy's POV

As my eyes opened, my eyes burned from the light.

"Easy son, you're okay now" Dad whispered. "Oh, my, baby" Mom cried. She hugged me and kissed my forehead. Geez Mom. "Mom, I'm okay," I muttered. The doctor entered and smiled.

End POV

"Ah, Troy I see you're awake" she said. "I'm Dr. Isaac, how are you feeling?" "I have to piss" Troy said. Dr. Isaac laughed. "You were severely dehydrated, so we have you on these ice packs, um I have to ask you some questions about the supplements you were taking."

"Hey, listen, my son is not is junkie!" Coach Bolton. Dr. Isaac led Mr. And Mrs. Bolton out of the room and walking down the hallway. "Yes, he may not be a junkie, but he's still a kid." Coach Bolton scoffed and walked back to Troy's room. Coach Bolton entered the room to find the bed empty.

"So, um, when you get this message, um, can you call me back?" Gabriella said into the phone. "Um, I really hate what happened the last time we talked."

"Me too," A voice answered. Gabriella turned around to see a very tired Troy leaning against her doorframe. "Nobody answered the door," Troy stated. Gabriella shook her head, "They're gone for the weekend," she replied. "Um, ho-how are you?" Gabriella asked. Troy gulped, "Not so good."

Gabriella felt a sharp pain in her chest at hearing how weak and vulnerable he sounded. "Tonight I just..." he whispered. She walked over and hugged him, both fighting back tears. "I make a lot of mistakes Brie, and it seems whenever I'm with my Dad I just, I just get caught in this wave." Gabriella nodded, "maybe you should just steer clear of the water for awhile."

Troy nodded and walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "I just can't do it anymore," he sighed. "It's okay," Gabriella's voice cracked, her eyes full of tears threatening to spill over. "No, no, it's not okay, I'm not okay" he whispered. "When I fell on the floor tonight, I was so scared, so terrified and then all I could think about was if only I could get up, walk over to tell you how much I need you, how much I want you, how much I love you, and nothing else matters." Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes and saw honesty. "I love you too." She choked out. He reached over and cradled her head bringing her slowly to him and kissed her. The kiss wasn't a kiss of fiery passion; it was a kiss of innocent love.

"Gabriella, can I stay with you tonight?" he asked exhausted. Gabriella walked over, shut the door and crawled into bed bringing him along. Once both were in bed she snuggled up to his side and his arms locked around her, and both fell deeply asleep.

**Thanks For Reading, Reviews are welcome ( It could be a late birthday present ;) )**

**-Kathryn**


End file.
